A turtle tale
by Don't Give Me Caffine
Summary: What happens if April O'neil had a sister? And what would happen if she found the turtles? Story is a hell of a lot better than the summary.


My eyes shot open and I sat upright. Ow! My head hurts! _What happened? Where an I? Why are there guys in costume here too? And why does my head hurt? _Before I could vocalize these thoughts, 2 people came in. A worried looking, deep red-haired woman and black haired guy who probably had less book smarts than me by the size of the muscles on his arms. And that's saying a lot. 'Hey guys have you seen… Ashley!' She exclaimed as soon as she saw me. She then ran up and hugged me. I pushed her off. I didn't know this mad person. She looked hurt and looked at the dark haired guy, who was pointing at his forehead. The woman looked confused then pushed my bangs away. Then she got angry. 'Who hurt my little sister?' She roared at the guys in costume, 3 of which walked away leaving the one with a red eye-thing looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head. 'RAPHAEL!' 'Oh…heck.' Red one said. Then there was a tap-tap-tap noise and a big…_rat_…came into the room. I got up and was about to run but then it-he spoke. 'Raphael, apologize to April and our young guest.' Which he did, kinda. 'And April, I apologize for my son's behavior. It's not often we see others down here.' All this time my head was hurting. It was like a gentle throb when I woke up but now it's searing pain. I screamed out in agony and blacked out again. Great.

[April's P.O.V]

She fell and I felt like crap. Here was my baby sister, who I'm supposed to look out for, in pain. I ran to her immediately and saw she's still breathing. _Please remember me Ash. Remember anything! Just, remember. Please._ She started moving and I was so happy, I hugged her. Unfortunately… 'April! Can't…breath!' I let her go gently. 'Don't ever run off on me like that again! OK? You scared me half to death!' I said, lightly punching her. 'Hey! How does she get off so light? You nearly knocked the arm off me!' 'She's family Casey. Family don't hurt each other. Plus I left her with you!' 'Me?' Yes Casey, you!' 'I was left with no one April.' Ashley said 'What do you mean?' 'I mean,' she said looking annoyed, 'that you went somewhere and he went some where and no one said where to meet or when so I walked to a couple near by stalls and then…

[Flashback. Ashley's P.O.V]

The noise of the crowd was beyond overwhelming. It gave me a headache. I couldn't think straight. I tried to run but my feet weren't listening. I spotted an alley way and made a break for it. My feet responded and I got in it. Unfortunately when i_someone_/i noticed and followed me. I looked around and noticed a man-hole cover and tried to move it. It moved easily enough and I slipped in, replacing the lid just before the came into the alley. I didn't see it but I heard one of the get slapped before they ran away. I decided to cut my long skirt for a couple reasons, mainly because there was sewer gunk in it, using the pocket-knife my sister's boyfriend-sorry i_friend who's a guy_/i gave me for no reason. I'm glad I wore leggings underneath. I'm glad I picked what I wore; now I think about it. ¾ sleeved t-shirt with _ANIMALS HAVE RIGHTS TOO_! written on it, my favorite long(now mini) blue skirt with black leggings under, doctor who style long coat, my lucky(but I don't think so anymore) beanie and the comfiest sneakers I could find. I walked on down the sewer in case the guys were still up there, hiding. I saw a glow in front of me, thought _people_! and walked towards it. I looked in and saw all the tech that was in there. I almost freaked out! I started for the nearest one but, before I could, I felt searing pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.

[Still flashback. Don's P.O.V]

We saw a girl some in. She had a torn blue skirt, muddy leggings, scruffy sneakers, beanie, long coat and a red shirt on. She looked about 15-16 with bright red hair down past her shoulders with bangs. Unfortunately Raph saw her first and knocked her out. She crumpled to the ground. Mikey reacted and put her on the couch. She had a cut on her forehead. 'Nice going Raph.' I said angrily. I got the first-aid kit, cleaned the cut and put a band-aid on it. I just finished cleaning up when she started waking up.

[Normal time. Ashley's P.O.V]

Then you came and I think you know the rest. 'Cool shirt by the way.' the orange one said. 'Thanks...' I said leaving room for him to elaborate. 'Oh! I'm Michelangelo' *pointing to the blue one* 'That's Leonardo,' *pointing to purple one* 'that's Donatello and you already know Raphael' *points to big rat* Oh yeah I almost forgot Master Splinter! Sorry sensei!'


End file.
